Til Death Do Us Part
by Trinity Black
Summary: A law forces Hermione to marry a pureblooded wizard, enter her current love interest - None other than Severus Snape who would do anything to protect her. SSHG Answer to Marriage Law Challenge on WIKTT Chapter 4 Now Uploaded
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you recognize, I'm only playing with them for my own enjoyment.

A/N: This is my answer to Chelleybean's Marriage Law Challenge on WIKKT. All the rules can be found there and I'll probably put them at the end of my fic when it's done.

Hermione glanced upwards into the eyes of the man she was about to marry. Since their relationship had begun barely a month ago she had almost learned how to discover what he was thinking from their expression alone. However, his eyes had reverted back to stony silence and Hermione turned her gaze towards the floor.

"Please repeat after me, 'I, Severus Snape…" Dumbledore said. Hermione was pleased he had agreed to do this on what was reasonably short notice, although he had been approving of their relationship from the start and had practically jumped at the chance.

Severus breathed in deeply – not a good sign as far as Hermione was concerned. "I, Severus Snape…" Hermione tuned out as Severus continued.

*     *     *     *     *

Hermione woke to find her body was sore in places she didn't even know existed. She smiled what she was 99% certain was a goofy smile while indulging in the memory of last night's events, which had almost certainly led to the feelings in her body. The rest of her brain was encouraging her to turn over and thoroughly thank the man who had made her feel this way.

A kiss on the back of her neck almost made her jump but as Severus' arm was currently moving around her midsection sending waves of pleasure and anticipation through her body, she was unable to think of much else. A voice near her ear whispered, "Good morning." In response Hermione mumbled something ineligible and turned to meet his lips with her own. One kiss led to another and soon Hermione found herself wanting never to stop. His tongue was exploring her mouth as fiercely as her own his. It felt wonderful. She was certain a moan escaped her, reverberating through their still joined mouths. His hands were moving up and down her body. What a way to wake up in the morning! He finally broke their kiss, only to commence an attack on her neck. From there on – as far as both parties were concerned – things could only get better.

A while later when both parties had their desires satisfied – at least for now – they lay back, content in each other's company.

Severus planted a kiss on Hermione's head, "I guess what they say is true."

"What Slytherins make the best lovers?" Hermione asked with a puzzled face.

He only smirked, "Everyone knows that's true. What I actually meant was that sex makes you hungry."

Before he had mentioned it Hermione had not been thinking about anything so mundane but now he mentioned it, she was starving. "Yeah, but it might have something to do with the fact I've had nothing to eat for over 16 hours."

"Well then I propose I do something about it."

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Like going downstairs and fixing the pair of us some breakfast before bringing it back up here."

"Breakfast in bed? Sounds very appealing but I think it will involve you being out of my sight for far too long." Hermione said in what she hoped was a teasing voice.

"Well if you insist. Though you might as well slip into something a little less… naked." Severus replied accompanied by a hungry kiss.

"Don't you like what you see?" Hermione asked, only half jokingly. She may have the appearance of immense confidence but certain things could shake it easily.

"You're beautiful, every inch of you. It's just that I don't think that Mr Wittenwick next door will appreciate the finer things in life, of which you are most definitely one. Besides I wouldn't want to share you with anyone." Severus replied. His voice alone could have calmed her fears but the words added to the effect.

He kissed her again, more of a final kiss this time. Hermione just watched as she got out of the bed. His back muscles rippled in a way which she found unbelievably sexy. She barely fought off the urge to begin their kisses anew.

As he left the room (after following his own advice and pulling on a robe) Hermione lay back and just thought. Although she had only been seeing Severus for a fortnight, and last night had been the first time they had… been intimate – it just seemed right. He was exactly what she would have looked for in a man – only she hadn't been looking. And still – despite that – she had found someone who made her feel like no-one ever had before. What should she do? Her stomach reminded her of the food sure to be waiting for her downstairs as an immediate answer and her heart agreed with the plan by fluttering pleasantly at the thought of Severus.

When Hermione made it downstairs dressed, as per instructed, in a simple nightgown with a dressing gown over the top.

She saw Severus sat at the oak table in her kitchen. Every so often he would shake his head in what looked like disbelief. At that moment Hermione wanted to run back up to her room and… no, his mind could not have changed so quickly.

She walked boldly over to where he sat and only hesitated slightly before placing her hand on his shoulder. Encouraged by the fact he leaned into the touch she asked gently, "What's wrong?"

It was then Hermione noticed the copy of the daily Prophet which lay open in front of him, "Read it."

_New law cause controversy throughout __Britain___

_Minister says "It's necessary."_

_    The Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal that section 371 of wizarding law has been passed in Ministry chambers early this morning. Shrouded within secrecy charms during development to avoid public demonstrations the terms of the law have become public at last. All wizards and witches of magical descent are required to be betrothed to a wizard or witch of non-magical descent to prevent the further dwindling of the magical community in __Britain__. Couples will required to produce children according to ministry guidelines to be announced towards the end of this month._

_(Exemptions to the rule along with definitions of magical and non-magical descent can be found over the page)_

As Hermione began to turn the page Severus put out his hand to stop her, "Neither of us are exempt. I've checked and checked again."

A tear rolled gently down Hermione's cheek. "How could they… I mean can they do this?"

"Obviously." Severus replied.

*     *     *     *     *

"… 'til death do us part." Severus finished. Hermione thought he sounded sincere enough but … did he really mean it?

For what was far from the first time Hermione cursed that stupid law.

*     *     *     *     *

"What else does it say?" Hermione asked, the note of panic in her voice was becoming increasingly noticeable.

"It's up to the head of the family to pick who their family members are to be betrothed to." Severus replied dryly.

"That's practically medieval. It's the 21st century for God's sake – people should be allowed to marry whoever they want." Severus stood and slipped his arms around Hermione. She leaned into his chest and began sobbing openly. He kissed the top of her head gently.

It was at that moment that a rather large owl decided to make its presence known outside the kitchen window. "Talk about bad timing," Hermione said through sobs. She looked up at Severus, worried a he had gone rigid since the moment the owl had first appeared.

"Malfoy," he said. That one word was all it took to turn Hermione's face from one of curiosity to one of horror.

"You don't mean…?" Hermione didn't want to say the rest.

"I sincerely hope not, for you deserve much better."

Hermione opened the window to the kitchen; the owl dropped his letter and flew away before Hermione even had the chance to open it. It lay on the kitchen worktop menacingly until Hermione picked it up. "Oh no. Malfoy has petitioned for my hand in marriage, for Draco. Have you got a pen?"

"What on Earth would you need a pen for?" Severus asked.

"To sign the damn thing. Well I have to don't I? It's the law." Hermione responded angrily.

"Don't sign anything. Leave it there and come with me." Severus ordered.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"The Ministry of Magic, Malfoy Manor or to see my father. It's up to you."

"Are you saying you're going to marry me?" Hermione asked.

"To keep you away from Malfoy, if that is indeed what you wish." Severus replied.

Hermione picked up the contract from Malfoy and waved in front of Severus' face. "This isn't what I want, I know that. However, I don't want to be marched off to your father to have this," she brandished the paper once more, "sent from somewhere else. I want…  I want to marry someone I love. Who hasn't been forced into it. Who wants me for who I am." Although Hermione had started off angrily her words were now coming with barely held back sobs. "Severus, last night… it was wonderful, but that doesn't give you a right to… lay claim to me as it were."

"I would not presume to believe me. If you wish me to let you sign that, which in effect will allow Malfoy to do what he will with you. And if he is as much like his father as I fear then you will be locked away for the rest of your life. Your talents will be wasted and you will be reduced to breeding stock. An utter tragedy if I ever knew one." Severus said slowly and deliberately allowing every word to reach Hermione.

After a minute which seemed to stretch forever, Hermione announced her decision. "We'd better go see your father."

*     *     *     *     *

As Severus finished his part in the ceremony he risked a glance at Hermione. While she had decided a big white wedding was out of the question she still looked amazing, a simple light blue dress showing off her body. Her hair pinned up to expose the back of the neck, which Severus thought appeared wholly kissable. Aside from the way she looked, like a confident young woman should on her wedding day, Hermione appeared to be holding everything together. Then again nothing less could be expected of her, despite how hard it must be for her to stand and do this. Then again as Albus turned to her she even managed a smile, however forced it was. It was at that moment Severus realised exactly how much he hated himself for this. It could easily be said that he loved her, but in circumstances such as these could that be enough?

*     *     *     *     *

"Master Severus, we is not expectings to see you here," the house elf that answered the door said.

"I realise that Hattie, but it is urgent that I speak with my father." Severus replied.

"Master is in the drawing room, sir. Do you need any other thing?"

"No thank you." Severus replied. He then touched Hermione's shoulder, effectively halting her appraisal of the architecture, "Are you coming?" She nodded and allowed herself to be led away by Severus.

When he reached his destination Severus knocked once on the door in front of him before entering, "Father?"

"Ah Severus, how wonderful to see you again." The man in the chair replied, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I trust you've read this morning's Prophet."

"Of course, and before you ask there is nothing I can do to get the damn law repealed, besides it'll do you good to settle down." He said taking a sip of coffee. The he looked up to meet his son's eyes and saw not one but two people. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Forgive me, father. I'd like you to meet Hermione Granger, Hermione, my father, Aurelius Snape." Severus introduced the pair. Hermione held out her hand and Severus' father took it in a firm shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger." Turning his attention back to his son, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Honestly, father, you can be so slow at times." Hermione smiled at the reminder of the Severus of potions class. "I want you to petition for the legal rights to Hermione's hand in marriage."

"I wasn't going to petition for anyone's hand in marriage for you, to be honest, despite a couple of offers already, only because I disagree with the idea of witches being reduced to mere possessions, as so many pure blooded families are wont to do. Now you come in her and demand this of me? Have you even considered this?" the elder Snape asked.

"Yes, we both have, it' also a matter of some urgency." Severus pressed.

"What in Merlin's name do you mean by that?" as he said it Snape looked towards Hermione's midriff.

"No father. Malfoy."

"You mean Lucius has decided upon her for his own little brat?" he asked, when Severus nodded he continued, "So you mean to take her as your own wife?"

"Father, you know full well that is what I am asking, now will you do it or not." The air inside the drawing room became tense. Both Severus and Hermione were watching the figure of Aurelius Snape, now standing in front of the window behind his desk.

"Why not just elope?" Aurelius asked.

"Lucius' contract is on Hermione's dining table as we speak, and I believe that it is better to go along with this new law than fight it. At least for now."

"That's all well and good. I have one more question. Is this what you want, Miss Granger?"

Hermione appeared shocked to be asked this; Severus supposed it was due to the fact that the prior argument had been clearly between him and his father.

When Hermione spoke it was clear that she had put a great deal of thought into her words, Severus was sure his father would be impressed – a Gryffindor who thought before speaking. "Honestly, I'd rather wait to marry, but as that is not an option it would be infinitely preferable to marry Severus than Draco Malfoy. Especially since… since he's willing to do this for me." Severus himself was impressed, he had been sure that she was about to speak of last night. Nice save Granger.

Aurelius nodded, he then reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a contract, at his son's look of sheer disgust, "It arrived this morning. I had no forward warning, something I don't expect to be true in Lucius' case." After Aurelius had written a few things, names and the like on the contract he presented it to Hermione. He offered her the quill which he had signed it with.

"Are you really sure about this Severus?" Hermione asked. He took her in his arms and kissed her gently. She fitted perfectly next to his body. He couldn't believe that she was affecting her like this. Hermione too was reminded exactly why last night had been so perfect, it couldn't be that bad to marry the man and considering the alternatives she should count herself lucky. She signed the contract with no further hesitation.

The contract disappeared with a customary pop.

*     *     *     *     *

"I pronounce you husband and wife." Albus said. He smiled at them both. "You may now kiss the bride."

Severus nodded his thanks to Albus, he was obviously feeling as grateful as Hermione, and turned to face his bride. She smiled at him as he bent towards her. He kissed her gently but with love. Hermione wondered how he could be so sure of his feelings towards her, not when she didn't have a clue. It had only been a month since they first kissed for God's sake.

The few witnesses to the event – Harry (but not Ron who was currently half way around the world with Gillian Weasley nee Davies, his Ravenclaw bride of 3 days), Ginny, Remus, McGonagall and Severus' parents – clapped. Hermione draped her arm in Severus' as they walked out of Hogwarts' makeshift wedding pavilion. Something which had seen far too much use of late – due to a desire for trendy castle weddings.

*     *     *     *     *

Severus and Hermione apparated back to Hermione's flat. Neither said anything as neither really knew what should be said. A knock at the door diffused some of the tension as Hermione left the room to answer it. Severus heard a faint gasp as she opened the door. It became obvious why when Lucius Malfoy followed her back into her sitting room.

Lucius pointed at Severus and said a single word, "You."

*     *     *     *     *

    When the newlyweds arrived at Severus' chambers within Hogwarts Hermione asked, "So what now?" 

"Whatever you want," Severus answered simply. He had decided that the best thing to do was to let her come to him.

"Time to think," Hermione said apologetically. Severus gestured for her to go. Go she did – to the bedroom… their bedroom…? And the tears began to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews; it really makes my day knowing that people are enjoying this. The time jumps weren't planned originally but seemed to fit with the story so they stayed, glad that someone (or sometwo) else thought they worked too. I don't know how long they're going to last though as pretty soon the past will catch up with the rest of the story.

Another thing brought up in the reviews was how they got together in the first place. I have an idea so I might write it as a prequel to the story once I've finished it (or if I end up with writer's block trying to write anything but angsty stuff) especially if other people want to know.

Last but not least - I am going to try and upload as often as possible (and at least once a week) as I do have a good idea of where this is going and like writing it as well. 

I don't know why I bother with all this as no one reads it…

Now on with the show…

Severus Snape found himself staring straight at Lucius Malfoy, an angry Lucius Malfoy at that. He supposed he should have expected nothing less from him but to this extent? Hermione was stood in the doorway, Severus was noted she was shaking slightly but appeared more than interested in proceedings. "Yes Lucius?"

"You know full well what I'm here for, well actually I was going to speak with the girl but you are a bonus." The way he said 'speak' suggested that he was going to do anything but that.

"I'm glad you think so." Severus replied sarcastically.

"What do you think you're playing at? At least I assume it was you since you're here." Lucius continued.

"If you are referring to my recent betrothal to Miss Granger, then I'm not playing at anything."

"What do you have to say about this?" Lucius barked at Hermione.

Hermione stood and looked Lucius in the eye, "I've made my choice and I'm sticking with it." Lucius just laughed, at which Hermione looked puzzled.

"I was assured you had a reasonable degree of intelligence, something I value if my son is to be married to a mudblood…" Lucius said until he was interrupted by Severus.

"Don't you dare say another word." He said with an edge to his voice.

"Aww, it's nice of you to defend the little whore, Merlin knows no one else will." Lucius said full of spite. The smug look on his face soon disappeared as Severus took a swing at him. Lucius' nose audibly cracked as Severus fist met it.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." 

"What? Have you just forgotten you're a wizard or is it that talentless excuse for a witch rubbing off on you?" Lucius was clearly determined but Severus' actions had taken away Hermione's fear. She slapped Lucius square in the face, just as she had to his son in her third year.

Severus used his hand to cover the smirk appearing on his face. "I think that Miss Granger has just made her feelings on this subject perfectly clear and if you do not wish me to regain certain magical abilities you'll take notice and get out of here."

Lucius stood up to his full height seemingly unwilling to allow Severus win. The effect was somewhat diminished due to his bloody nose and reddening cheek. However he turned on his heel towards the door. Stopping in front of Hermione he said, "I'm glad I've had the opportunity to realize my mistake. I'm not sure however whether this is the last you'll hear about this from me." The slam of the door a moment later signalled his departure.

Hermione looked towards Severus with a frown on her face' "What did he mean by that?"

"Nothing, he's full of empty promises." Severus assured her. Holding up his fist he asked, "You don't happen to have any ice lying around do you?"

*     *     *     *     *

Hermione woke to find herself in a strange environment, well it wasn't her flat anyway. It dawned on her then exactly where she was, Snape's room, at Hogwarts. She turned around in the bed expecting to see… her husband but was confronted with an empty space. She was desperate for a bath or even a shower but realised to her surprise she had no idea where anything was. She had come straight here after… after the wedding. Oh God, she had just left Severus. The situation might be less than ideal but Hermione didn't believe that allowed her to be so inconsiderate towards Severus, considering how nice he was to her. She got up out of the bed and headed towards the door. Her hand went to her head in an attempt to straighten her hair - she believed she should at least make an attempt to look halfway decent to see her husband. Than again it was pretty hopeless.

Hermione walked out of the room quietly, she wasn't quite sure if Severus was going to be asleep because as there was no sign of him in the bedroom he must have slept somewhere else. Hermione didn't get to find out if he had though as he came out of a door to the left of her very much awake. "Morning," she said a little sheepishly.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." Hermione managed to stop herself from asking after Severus' sleeping arrangements of the previous night.

"How are you feeling about… well…?" Severus question trailed off but his meaning was obvious and seemingly hung in the air around them.

"Ah, I was going to talk to you about that." Hermione answered, "I am so sorry about last night, I guess I must just have nodded off and…"

Severus hesitated slightly before holding a finger to her lips, "Sssh it's OK. We can talk later. It was a hard day for both of us." Hermione only nodded and moved closer to him. She slipped her arm around his waist gently and looked up into his eyes. She smiled to show her thanks. Severus returned the embrace, something she found extremely comforting. "I was just going to get breakfast. Would you like me to bring anything back for you?"

"Please. I'm not bothered what really." Hermione replied. 

Severus loosened his hold on Hermione. "Anything else?"

"One small thing," Hermione replied, "where's the bathroom?"

*     *     *     *     *

Calm had once again descended in Hermione's flat. Only a few minutes had passed since Lucius had stormed out of the door. And now as far as Hermione was concerned there was only one immediate problem remaining in her life, Severus, and he was going to be the hardest to get rid of. After all they were to be married … and they had spent the large majority of the previous night doing somewhat unspeakable things to each other. Wonderful things at that. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

Hermione glanced over at Severus, wondering what his thoughts were. The depth of his eyes told Hermione that it was more than the pain in his hand. She coughed quietly to disguise the smile at the memory of Severus hitting Lucius.

Severus stood from the table in Hermione's kitchen where he had been quietly nursing his hand; apparently he had taken Hermione's cough to mean something entirely different – that she wanted his attention. He came closer to her as she continued to lean against the kitchen countertop. As Severus reached Hermione he moved his hand forward and drew it down the side of her face tenderly. Hermione leaned into his touch – glad of another's warmth – however she did not return the touch. Severus tilted her face upwards so her eyes met with his own and saw all the questions contained within them. Questions directed solely at her – about what they were to be, whether he could touch her. To this question she nodded, almost imperceptibly, yes, he could.

His hand moved downwards to her neck where it played with tendrils of hair at the nape before moving further down her back. Hermione stood still feeling his touch migrate until his hand lay motionless around her waist. He planted the most gentle of kisses on her lips and she shivered. He then turned his attention to her ear. After teasing the light brown strands covering it out the way he nibbled the lobe gently, just the way he had the night before. He then whispered gently, "It'll be OK, I promise." Hermione's breath hitched at the words, it was as though everything that would happen had become clear to her. With only one more tug on her ear Severus caused another shiver to run through Hermione's body. She couldn't help but notice how her body was responding to this far from terrible ordeal. He moved once more to face her. She looked into his eyes – deep, intense, eternally inviting to her and still searching for something. This time it was Hermione who moved first, capturing his lips with her own. It was but a moment until she felt his tongue willing her to allow him access, something she gave freely to him, as she had the night before. They kissed with a passion Hermione had felt with no other man. Her hands however remained at her side, clutching to the cabinet as though to prevent a fall, although possibly making a point of not touching the man in front of her. Severus must have noticed, even through the kiss which threatened to encompass him entirely. He suddenly stopped kissing the woman who had but an hour before had become his fiancée.

Hermione wanted more. Her lips missed his, could she have him back? She moved her lips once more towards his – his hands withdrew from her waist and he took a step back. She looked up at him for an explanation and found an unexpected sadness in his eyes. "Shall I see myself out?" he asked gently.

Hermione was sure his words had not been intended to hurt but they did none the less. Not that she was prepared to admit it. Severus hadn't waited for an answer - he had headed almost immediately for the kitchen door. Hermione followed him, there had to be something she could do to stop this. Did she want to stop this? Why was it even happening? Hermione was sure she would have asked if she hadn't seen Severus' determination – nothing short of her collapsing would have stopped him and that wasn't something she had in mind to do. There was only one question left for her to ask, "What are we going to do about … well, you know?" Why did all her eloquence and intelligence disappear around him? Did she have to be made such a fool of? It wasn't as though she hadn't grown at all since she had been his student but she showed evidence to the contrary so often surely he would begin to question it sooner or later… if he hadn't already.

"The wedding?" Severus asked. Hermione nodded despite having shied away from the word before. "I could sort it out if you wish."

Hermione thought about the idea. Her childhood dreams of a big, white wedding were wholly inappropriate for such a situation but relinquishing all control? Part of her realised she would be grateful for the opportunity. If only because it would offer her a chance to forget. Quietly she responded, "Please, but keep me informed."

"Of course. Severus said simply. He lit a fire in the empty fireplace. Taking a pinch of the floo powder resting on the mantel in front of him and throwing it into the flames he disappeared to a location which Hermione had not heard.

*     *     *     *     *

As Severus returned to his chambers he was immediately able to ascertain that Hermione was no where to be seen. The sound of running water told him that she was still making use of the bathroom facilities. He realised himself that that did not sound right – Hermione was no guest, she was here for the foreseeable future. The water shut off, abruptly dragging Severus from his thoughts on the matter. Hermione walked out of the bathroom a minute later, her hair dripped slowly onto the white towelled robe she wore. She seemed unsure of what exactly she should do next and had appeared to opt for stand, do nothing and chew her lip. Despite how much he loved it when she did that, it made her lip so much more kissable than it already was, Severus beckoned for her to take the seat opposite from him. He only hoped that it couldn't be considered too intimate. Hermione didn't appear to think so, or at least she didn't let it show, as she took the seat. 

"Take whatever you fancy, there's more than enough and I can always get more." Severus said.

"I thought we were going to talk." Hermione stated simply. 

Why on earth did she feel the need to push things so? Severus wondered to himself, aloud he replied, "We can eat at the same time if you need to talk now but we could wait."

Hermione shook her head slowly at the last suggestion. "It's better to know where we both stand don't you think?" Severus could have happily cursed her at that moment for her need to know everything. "You can go first if you want." She added as an afterthought.

"Don't they always say 'ladies first'" Severus replied. Hermione smiled at that. "After all I'm not too sure what exactly it is that you want to hear."

"It's not what I want to hear but what you want to say." Hermione said in a voice that could have rivalled his own 'you stupid child' admonishment voice. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth at the thought, unfortunately Hermione must have thought he was doing it because of her. "Well if that's how you want to be, then fine, but I don't know why I bother." Severus tried to cut her off but he appeared to have made a fatal mistake – let a woman get into her flow. "I'm very sorry you find this amusing but one of us had to say something. Believe it or not I actually want to at least try and make this work. I see now I might be the only one -" Severus tried to say she wasn't, "but that was what I was trying to find out. I'll say it again that I am sorry about last night but we cannot continue to sleep in separate places – especially if we have to fulfil the 'children' part of the law. I mean have you even considered when we're going to… consummate the marriage?"

Finally a chance for Severus to get a word in edgeways and she had succeeded in doing what so few other people ever could – shocking him into silence. However the look on her face said she was prepared to wait – Merlin she was gorgeous when she was angry. "Hermione," her defiant stance seemed to falter at his use of her name, "I can assure you that I to want to 'try and make something' of this marriage as you put it, and I would have said so sooner if you had let me." At least she had the decency to look apologetic at her earlier burst of dominance. "The sleeping arrangements are not a problem I can assure you and I can wait as long as you need to consummate the marriage." Something within Hermione broke at this last sentence which caused Severus to appreciate what a fragile woman she actually was – considering how confident she appeared. He reached his hand across the table and took hers within it. 

"You mean you don't want to?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not. I thought I would have made my views on the subject quite clear already." Severus replied. His thumb was currently stroking the palm of Hermione's hand absentmindedly. "I simply meant that I would wait until you were ready. After all I have waited for you before and I can do it again. That way it will be so much better than something you believe you were forced into."

"You mean like this?" Hermione asked.

"Exactly." Severus replied.

Hermione continued as though she hadn't heard him, "I didn't mean that, you didn't force me at all… What did you say?"

"Exactly. I may not have been the one who forced you into marriage, indeed I am as much of a victim as you, but anything further would be entirely our choice. I would rather wait than have later regrets or cause you to resent me."

"Oh." Hermione replied. She then nodded and became interested in breakfast once more.

*     *     *     *     *

"Hermione!" Ginny said whilst flying at her in order to hug her, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know and I'm really sorry about that but I wanted to talk to you so much about everything." Hermione replied.

"I wasn't complaining. And come in – you know I love a good girly chat. Especially since Lizzie takes up quite a bit of my time and she doesn't talk that much." Ginny said – the Lizzie she was referring to was her 6 month daughter. Hers and Harry's daughter that is.

When the pair were comfortably seated in the living room complete with steaming mugs of chocolate, Ginny turned to Hermione, "So what is it then?"

"Have you seen today's Prophet?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"You mean we're going to pick you a husband? Where's the pile of letters then?" Ginny asked. Hermione was almost shocked to realise Ginny was being serious.

"I only got one letter." Hermione replied.

"That good, eh?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked genuinely confused.

"Well they'll stop coming when you accept won't they?" Ginny said as though it was obvious. "So who's the lucky guy?"

Hermione didn't answer immediately as she realised that Malfoy's proposal may not have been the only one she received if she hadn't agreed to marry Severus. Had Severus known that though? "The letter came from Malfoy, if that's what you mean."

Ginny appeared surprised, "I was expecting Snape to be honest. Didn't you two have a thing going on? Does he know?"

"Severus was there when I got the letter. You can probably gather from that than we did still have a thing going on." Hermione replied.

"What happened next?" Ginny asked. Hermione then delivered the best account she could of the morning's events considering her own confusion over what exactly had happened. Her version of the story ended after Malfoy left her apartment.

"I wish I could have been there to see Snape hit that bastard." Ginny said with a small laugh. Then she asked seriously, "When's the wedding then?"

"I don't know. Severus is planning everything." Hermione replied.

"I don't mean to be nosy… but then again isn't that what I'm here for? But don't you want to help? – it's your wedding too." 

"It doesn't feel like it. I'm not even sure I want to marry him." Hermione replied.

"Three weeks ago you weren't sure you wanted anything with him… that seems to have changed soon enough." Ginny pointed out.

"This is a bit different – we're talking the rest of my life here." Hermione pointed out. "Besides after Malfoy left we kissed and it just felt… wrong." She shrugged at being unable to find a better word.

"I bet it didn't feel wrong, just different." Ginny suggested, "You've just got to get used to the idea."

"How can I?" Hermione asked.

"I can't help you there. That's between you and Sn… Severus." Ginny replied. She accompanied her words with a weak smile. Hermione just sipped her hot chocolate.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A long time coming I know… please don't hate me. I do however have every intention of finishing the story so don't worry about that. Thank you so much for the reviews everyone in the next chapter I'll try to do a full thanks page, I was going to do it this time but can't get on the internet as I'm typing this. The time jumps seem to be here to stay as well… it seems to work well for the story for now. Also if anyone is interested (and can put up with my sporadic attempts at updating) I am looking for a beta… not so much as for spelling and grammar but more for how the story flows (which may in part be grammar I'm not sure) and generally bouncing ideas off (through email if that's easiest). Anyone who's interested my email is on my profile page, so just drop me a line. Another long author's note done so let's get back to the story shall we?

Mum and Dad,

Hope you are both well. I'm fine too. As you can probably already guess (as you know me far too well) I've got something to tell you. This might not be the best way actually but I don't think the face to face approach would be any better. I'm getting married. It looks so harmless written down doesn't it? Not that I'm in any danger (not now at least) but it does. Maybe I should start from nearer the beginning. I've enclosed a copy of today's Daily Prophet. I know you stopped getting it delivered after I moved out. You might want to read it at this point (if you haven't already). Just to let you know I didn't know about this until this morning either so you shouldn't be angry with me for not telling.

*     *     *     *     *

Hermione walked slowly down through the long corridors of Hogwarts towards the Great Hall. She had never really realised how empty the place was without students. Even through the Christmas holidays, of which she had seen a few during her school days, the castle had never seemed so lifeless. At the same time Hermione couldn't help but think the students' absences a good thing, not only to give the castle a chance to recover from the beating taken throughout the year, but for her to reacquaint herself with the idea of living here. Hermione sincerely hoped that by the time September came, bringing with it the numerous inhabitants of Hogwarts, she had properly adjusted to her new life. It was then she realised her thoughts had carried her to the Great Hall faster than she could have imagined. Peering through the glass entrance doors Hermione could see immediately that Severus had been right that the majority of the staff were already in attendance, none appeared to be eating just yet though, score two to the Potions Master. He had called them 'creatures of habit' as he was sending her out of the door. Part of her still wished he had accompanied her, in order to present a united front and everything, but he said he had some 'important research to finish up with' and assured her 'I'll be there as soon as I am done'. His promise still ringing in her ears Hermione pushed open the double doors.

*     *     *     *     *

Well as you can probably guess from the article the marriage wasn't exactly planned but I am sure it's the best thing to do. The thing is I'm marrying Severus Snape. Yes him. Before you start yelling… or writing back angrily… I think you should know that we already had been seeing each other, as a couple, for a while. I realise I should have told you earlier but I was scared you'd drag me away and stop me and I really wanted to see how it worked out between us. Another thing I should mention at this point is that it could have easily been Draco Malfoy I was marrying, although this might not seem as bad to you I assure you it would have been much worse. 

What I'm trying to say – through the rambling that is – is that I want you to understand this, even if you cannot accept it.

Love always

Hermione x

The letter finished, Hermione attached it to the leg of her post owl and watched as it flew away to her parents' house. Finally the day's events having utterly exhausted her Hermione allowed herself to retire to her room and sleep.

*     *     *     *     *

As it turned out dinner came rather quickly, however Hermione was disappointed to discover Severus' appearance was much less swift. The seat to her left remained husbandless even as dinner was served. The snippets of conversation caught from the other staff members suggested that this was not an unusual occurrence. Hermione was somewhat surprised by this, her memory from her schooldays definitely told her that he should be here. Also - hadn't he promised her?

"How are you feeling today?" Minerva asked her from her right hand side.

"Hmm? Oh I'm OK thank you." Hermione responded, noticing as she did so that she didn't appear to be lying.

"That's good to know. I was only saying this morning to the others how nice it will be to have you around but it would be no good if you were…" What Hermione wasn't supposed to be remained a point of mystery as the transfiguration teacher halted mid-sentence – as did the majority of the remainder of the staff present. Severus had entered the hall, his entrance as noticeable as it always had been. Hermione smiled slightly as she realised she wouldn't have to listen to a talk from Minerva on Severus', apparently numerous, bad points. The majority of the remainder of the staff however held interested expressions on their faces; however these vanished as Severus gave them a less than pleased look. Hermione felt a slight tingle on her cheek as Severus sat down, and she quickly realised that he had just kissed her. Assured that the idea didn't bother her she began to eat her meal. A fleeting thought in the back of her head stuck as she decided that the whole situation wasn't going to be as bad as she had been imagining only nights ago.

*     *     *     *     *

Hermione,

As you can probably guess neither myself nor your father are happy about this barbaric attitude towards marriage. Since well are people not allowed to marry for love? Never mind being forced into something so quickly. Add to that the fact you are marrying someone who used to be your teacher – and is old enough to be your father if I'm not mistaken – well the whole thing is appalling. I will not let you go through with this and if you think I will then you have been sadly mistaken. If you still insist then from here on out know that I have nothing whatsoever to do with you whenever possible. It's bad enough that you had already begun a 'relationship' with someone like him. 

I am hoping you see sense, love always

Mum

Tears began slowly streaming down Hermione's face almost as soon as she began the letter. How could her mum not understand that this was the law? She wasn't intending not to comply despite sentiments similar to her mother's – surely she would be expelled from the magical world which had absorbed her completely. Hermione smiled through her tears as she briefly though that she was glad for never teaching her mum how to send a Howler – the thought however turned her back to sadness at the idea of having to hear her mother's disappointment instead of simply reading it. The basic idea of having to live without her parents frightened her somewhat – despite having moved away from home 6 years ago (at the age of 19) – they had always been present as a backbone in her life. A feeling of dread seemed to sneak up on her as she realised that she would now be expected to lean on Severus instead. She thoroughly hoped Ginny had been right yesterday when saying that it would work out. This was the rest of her life… and it had been taken from her.

*     *     *     *     *

"Hermione?" Severus' voice disturbed her from her reading. She looked up to the doorframe leading from his laboratory to show she was listening. "Can I have a word?"

"Er… yeah sure," replied Hermione. Her first thought was that she had done something wrong and upset him but couldn't think of how.

Severus walked slowly over to where she was sat before taking the seat next to her. "Well I've been thinking about before, at dinner I mean. I just wanted to say that I'm… well, sorry. I shouldn't have presumed…"

His sentence trailed off but Hermione understood he was talking about the kiss so briefly shared. She laid a hand gently on his leg. "You did nothing wrong, besides I can't say I mind, I mean we are married after all." She smiled at the way Severus' visibly relaxed in front of her. To further prove her point she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. He turned to meet her eyes with her own. They inched closer together until their lips met; the following kiss was brief but intense. Hermione allowed herself to enjoy the feeling in the pit of her stomach that he inspired within her. She moved in to begin the kissing again, it just felt right she supposed.

Severus broke the kiss first. "I hate to do this but I've got to go." He gestured towards his lab.

"It's OK. I understand." Hermione replied. Inwardly she was amazed at the thought that someone else could hold research above other pursuits. Not that it should stand in the way of true love but it was nice that he cared about his work.  True love? Where had that appeared from?

"Do you want to see? I suppose I could use a hand." Severus offered. Hermione nodded and allowed herself to be led into what Hermione saw as his private space… then again two days ago she could have said the same about his bedroom and she'd already slept there. She realised when they arrived that he was unlikely to need her help, as although numerous cauldrons were littered – neatly – around the room, only one appeared to be doing something of interest. Hermione offered a comment along these lines with a sly smile.

"Fine you caught me. Maybe I just wanted to show you my research or is that a problem now?" 

"Not at all." She replied honestly.

"Well then… you should just have let me get away with it. I'm a Slytherin, it's what we do." Severus said putting his arms around her waist.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one to catch you out?" Hermione said teasingly. Severus responded only with a dubious look.

*     *     *     *     *


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks once more for the great response to the last chapter, I hope you like this one as well. For my sins (and because I wanted to) I have actually started planning a prequel to this story - about how our favourite couple got together. I think it will differ in style quite a bit from this one but I don't know by how much until I start writing. That's all really...  
  
Oh and big thanks to my beta, you know who you are even if you have asked not to be named.

* * *

As Severus walked down the quiet, muggle street, he could not help but notice how normal, and more importantly harmless, it seemed. The trees lining the main road were those that would be found lining the streets in, literally, hundreds of affluent neighbourhoods across the country. The cars that, only occasionally, drove past did little to disturb the peaceful aura of the suburb. However, despite the calm surroundings Severus' insides were doing the best possible job to shatter his usual confidence. Almost as though she had sensed this sudden lack of courage, Hermione slipped her hand inside his own. This show of emotion would have been something condemned by Severus not all that long ago. The hand within his own, well, it seemed to fit perfectly and there was very little doubt in Severus' mind that Hermione needed to draw comfort from the slight contact just as he did. After all these were her parents, they had raised her to be the woman he found next to him and then, a little less than a month ago, they had coldly rejected her. The latter was something that Severus knew had greatly upset Hermione, not without reason, but something that until now they, as a couple, had not had the opportunity to correct. He glanced down to the woman at his side. In return for his concern, she offered him a smile; he accepted gratefully and managed to respond with a slight squeeze to her hand.

* * *

Consciousness slowly trickled into Hermione's brain. She did not open her eyes just yet though; too much information at the same time could make her exceptionally grouchy in the morning. Then she felt it. A touch, feather light, running along her stomach. That was not something she was used to, but the part of her brain that was awake managed to handle the information with little trouble. It's Severus. Ah, yes, that made sense and any worried feelings held inside vanished. The man she now called her husband sharing a bed with her, for the first time. Of course, that wasn't counting the other first time; it seemed so long ago now. She smiled at the memory as it came to her, unable to resist the temptation. Hermione also wondered when, not if, they would be in a similar situation once more. She had thought the same the previous night, but Severus, as ever, had remained the perfect gentleman she had come to view him as.  
  
"You're awake aren't you?" mumbled Severus, directly into Hermione's ear. In playful response, Hermione scrunched her eyes tightly shut and shook her head. Hermione felt Severus' smile against her neck; she opened one eye gently and let in the dim morning light. Hermione turned slightly so Severus was in her line of sight.  
  
She said, "What a surprise to see you here."  
  
"I very much doubt that. However, it is a somewhat pleasant experience if you don't mind me saying so." Severus said, playing along with her little game.  
  
"I don't mind at all. Compliments will get you anywhere as far as I am concerned." Hermione said in the most seductive voice she could manage so soon after waking up. It was pathetic but Severus appeared to understand nevertheless.  
  
"Is that so? I think I will have to make a mental note of that for future use. Now however," he paused to brush a stray hair from Hermione's forehead, and then continued, "I have your slightly mischievous behaviour to deal with."  
  
Hermione tilted her head to one side and said, "What behaviour? And what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"You know what behaviour, and this," said Severus. He then planted a gentle kiss on Hermione's lips. She realised this was in fact a very effective way of shutting her up, as well as ensuring a certain degree of compliance. As the kiss deepened, she felt tension leave her body. She wanted more. The realisation hit her hard, but that was for later. Her mind was on the present, and there it was staying, until Severus pulled away from their kiss. She moaned gently in protest. All he did in response was smirk, before standing up and heading for the bathroom.

* * *

The moment of truth had arrived, Severus thought, as Hermione rung the bell to her parents' house. He untangled his hand from hers; it wasn't something her parents would likely want to see. Only that left his hand feeling empty, briefly he wondered if she felt the same way. Footsteps became clearly audible behind the door, as it swung open a voice said, "Hermione." The door was then fully open and Severus found himself face to face with an older, and somewhat altered version of his wife. All the woman, presumably Hermione's mother, could say was, "Ah."  
  
Severus noticed the look of resolve on the face of the woman by his side. Hermione said, "Mum, this is Severus." The sentence was so simple, so unassuming, so Hermione that Severus relaxed unconsciously.  
  
"I had a feeling this might happen. You had better come in hadn't you?" said her Mum, not unkindly, but with no enthusiasm. The couple followed Hermione's mother into the house. Severus, who Hermione had warned not to stare at the muggle-ness of everything, took in his surroundings with a hint of wariness. He was pleased to discover nothing incredibly strange threatening his immediate future.  
  
"Mum," said Hermione gently.  
  
Her mother interrupted before she could continue. "Why don't you go make yourself comfortable in the living room? I'll make some tea and then we can sit and talk like sensible people." Her voice shook slightly as she spoke; Severus believed that she could probably do with something a little stronger than tea to drink and she definitely wasn't the only one. "How do you take it? Your tea?"  
  
Severus realised the question was directed at him, but he also had the sense not to suggest 'with liberal amounts of alcohol'; Hermione probably would have been unimpressed if nothing else. He chose the safe answer, "Milk, no sugar. Thank you." The elder Granger left and Hermione directed Severus towards the sitting room. Once inside she motioned for him to sit on the sofa, before taking the seat next to him herself. As Severus looked at her, the worry on her face was apparent, as was as the tension causing her body to sit so rigidly. Deep within him at that moment was a desire to make everything – her mother's rejection, their situation and that stupid law – disappear. Hermione did not deserve her life torn to pieces and to Severus it really was as simple as that. "It will be OK in the end. You know that, right?" he asked her gently.  
  
Hermione just nodded. None of the discomfort left her body, the worry didn't lessen, but she did manage another slight smile. It disappeared, all too soon, as her mother entered the room. She was carrying a tray with three cups on it. Hermione and Severus both nodded their thanks as Mrs Granger seated herself in the chair opposite. "First things first, and I do apologise for not performing the usual pleasantries, I want a full explanation for all this nonsense." Sensing the objection coming from her daughter, before she had said anything, Hermione's mother continued, "That paper didn't explain things fully, not to your father and I, there was too much magic in it. I was also looking for something more than a legal reason." The last part at least satiated some of Hermione's objections. Severus sat and listened as Hermione began to tell their story from what was practically the beginning, post-Hogwarts anyway. He felt the only thing he could do was to sit and listen; the questions would come later; of that, he was sure.

* * *

Hermione could hear the running water of the shower from her position within the bed. She vehemently hoped that Severus would be done with the bloody thing soon; surely she was the more urgent matter that needed attending to. Inside she wondered when she had decided thinking of Severus like that was acceptable, after all they had only been married a week and a half. The realisation that most couples reached that stage before they got married was one that still caused a twinge of pain to Hermione. She tried to reason with her inner voice that marrying had been the best thing she could have done, for the first time it seemed to work. Severus wasn't that unbearable was he? The voice, her reasoning, answered a resounding no. The shower stopped. Hermione's heart began beating faster in an unconscious response to the idea of Severus' return. Just as expected Severus entered the bedroom, what was slightly more unexpected was Severus wearing just a towel. Hermione wanted to tell him that his little game had gone far enough, but it didn't look like he was playing this time. He walked over to the bed and took his seat next to her.  
  
"What are you planning on doing today?" asked Severus. Whilst asking he stretched his legs out along the bed so he was lying face to face with his wife. Hermione watched him, unnoticed by Severus himself, move in a way she thought of as graceful and sexy rolled into one.  
  
"I didn't have any specific plans really," replied Hermione. Severus appeared oddly pleased by this judging by the thoughtful smile on his face. Suspicion of the Slytherin firmly embedded in her mind, she asked, "Why? Have you got something planned?"  
  
Severus feigned a look of surprise that Hermione could think him so manipulating. With a tone of mock anger, he replied, "What would make you think that? Seriously, I didn't have anything planned. I was wondering if you wanted to do something together today. I thought it could be a good opportunity for us to do more of that talking you seem to inspire in me."  
  
Hermione was genuinely surprised that Severus was asking her this, but he had done little else of late she supposed. "That sounds nice actually. Did you have anything specific in mind?"  
  
"Not really. I thought we could decide together," said Severus honestly.  
  
"Well right now, I'm pretty much only thinking of one thing." This time the seductive voice worked much better.

* * *

A/N 2: I know overall it is a short chapter but that is how it panned out. I imagined this chapter as more of a transitional chapter rather than one with a lot of action. Both of the storylines (or timelines as I can't quite decide what they should be called) will continue in the next chapter, (with a lemon if I can make it flow better than the draft I have already) which should be longer than this one. 


End file.
